


I Will Haunt You Like A Ghost

by marveltookmywallet



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltookmywallet/pseuds/marveltookmywallet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it-Fic. Ian Rogers gets to Earth after spending his whole life in Diminsion Z with his father, Captain America.  Ian starts a team with some other patriotic youths and goes on daring missions with their fearless leader Bucky "how did i get roped into this" Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Haunt You Like A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, Ian is not an original character! He is from the on going Captain America arc. Spoilers for issue 9 and before (of Cap Am.). 
> 
> I'm leaving out a lot of canon like the fact that most people still think Bucky is dead, ha let's not go there please. 
> 
> I have no beta so any mistakes are mine, let me know if you find some. 
> 
> #Ianlives

            Tony sat at his workshop table, carefully removing splinters from M.O.D.O.K.’s last attack on the city. His armor was full of purple plastic splinters that were apparently ‘portals to the unknown!’ as M.O.D.O.K. had screamed before his purple portal blaster circle thing had blown up in his face and sent the splinters flying, luckily the only one who got any stuck in them was Tony, who would be fine internally, even if his armor did happen to look, like it had gotten into a fight with a porcupine that had been dropped in a vat of acid.

Out of everything that had happened that day the M.O.D.O.K. attack had been the most interesting, other than that he had just been enjoying a day of relaxing and watching _Dog Cops_ with Clint. They were the only two Avengers to respond to the call, though Gambit from the X-men showed up and helped a little, actually that’s the reason M.O.D.O.K.’s blaster thing had blown up, Tony hated working with that guy.

            Tony had just gotten the last of the splinters out and into a container to study them later when they started glowing neon purple and flashing. A loud humming noise began to pour out of the plastic.

“Well, shit.” Tony said, going for his armor, but before he could even move the glowing and humming stopped. Tony walked over to investigate. Suddenly the room exploded in lavender light, too bright. Tony shielded his eyes with his arms. And as quickly as the light had come, it was gone. Tony lowered his arms back down to his sides, and immediately saw a figure lying on the ground, bleeding. Tony rushed over and dropped down on his knees.

            It was a kid, no more than ten years old. Longish brown hair, fair skin, dark brown eyes and a bleeding wound from his neck. The boy’s eyes were incredibly unfocused and his face set in a grimace, but he was breathing, shallowly, but still breathing. Tony gathered the kid up in his arms. The boy looked at Tony, seeing him for the first time, he squinted a little then his eyes lit up and a smile overtook his pained face.

“Iron Man!” The boy said but cringed in pain as soon as he did, obviously upsetting the wound in his neck.

“Yeah kid, that’s me. Don’t worry, I’ll get you help.” Tony said grabbing a clean looking cloth from the workbench then pressing it up against the wound.

“Have to help Dad,” the boy said and coughed, blood covering the cloth that Tony was currently using to apply pressure.

“I’ll help him later, but I’m going to help you first. Stop moving, I’m going to call for help.” Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for S.H.I.E.L.D. medical, but no one was answering. He hung up the phone after the third ring and called Maria on her personal line, but still no answer. Tony shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Okay kiddo, looks like I’m going to have to fly you myself. This is gonna be hard so I’m going to need you to stay awake. No talking though, just stay awake.” The boy blinked up at him, and Tony stood up pulling the boy up with him, the kid was small Tony noticed, he looked malnourished.

            Tony carried the boy over to one of the flying cars and set him in it. He grabbed another cloth and switched the old one out. The old one was covered in blood. Tony shook his head; he would have to get the kid to med fast. Then he could take a break to figure out how the hell a kid popped out of fucking nowhere and into his lab. But the time for that was later. Tony rushed into the driver’s seat of the car and started the engine.

“Okay, no falling asleep. Falling asleep is bad, we are not falling asleep. So you don’t fall asleep I’m going to talk at you, no replying though because I’m afraid of you opening the wound up. Don’t move too much either.” Tony was rambling, and he knew it. He pushed the accelerator harder and flipped the switch so the car would go air born. The kid on the other hand looked perfectly calm, he was in shock.

            Tony kept talking and looking over at the kid every couple of seconds to make sure his eyes hadn’t closed and that he was still breathing. The helicarrier was visible in front of them, so Tony made a call using the communicator installed inside the car.

“This is Iron Man; I’m bringing in a neck wound victim, a kid, around 12. He is conscious, but not for long. This will need immediate medical attention, does anyone copy?” Tony held his breath, afraid no one would answer, but the communicator dinged with a response.

“This is agent Sitwell; I copy and will have a medical team waiting at flight deck C. What is your ETA, Iron Man?” Tony breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the button to send his reply.

“We are 2 minutes out,”

“A medical team is onsite waiting.”

“See, kid, told you I’d get you help. Not much further, just stay awake, then after we get you all patched up we can help your dad, wherever he is. No worries. I’ll even call in the other Avengers. You are going to be okay, I promise.” Tony gave the boy a small smile of encouragement and landed the car.

            A team of medical staff swarmed the car and took out the boy, and placed him on a stretcher and give him an oxygen mask. They quickly rolled him towards an operating room, Tony walked next to the boy still giving encouraging words. They roll him to an elevator where Tony follows.

            Right before the doors close another team of medical personal stop the elevator and bring in their ward, this one is much bloodier, the white clothes of the workers stained red. Tony takes his eyes off the boy only to find a bloodied up Captain America on the stretcher next to the boy’s.

“Steve? What happened?!” Tony asks frantically trying to get over to stand between the two stretchers. Steve opens his eyes that are blood shot and puffy as if he had been crying. Steve looked at the stretcher next to him and his eyes grew wide.

“Ian!” The boy opened his eyes and said something that sounded vaguely like, “Dad,” through the oxygen mask. Steve went to get up and get closer to the boy, but the med staff pushed him down.

“Wait you know him?” Tony asked, having finally gotten to the area between the two stretchers, close enough to both of them.

“He’s my son.” Steve said and promptly fainted, Ian took that moment to pass out as well, and Tony just stood there and looked stunned, along with the rest of the medical crew. The elevator doors dinged open and the medical crew came out of their stupors and rushed the pair off to operating rooms on adjacent sides of the hallway that Tony was now standing in, staring at his hands.

            Tony grabbed the phone out of his pocket and went to call Sam, but dialed Rhodey instead.

 

            Natasha sat on the edge of her bed staring at the photograph she had found at the bottom of her sock drawer. It was of her and a man wearing a bastardization of the Captain America costume. He had his arm around her and his head thrown back in laughter. She had her head resting on his chest with a smile on her face.

            Natasha glared at the photo, she remembered that day. The New Avengers had just defeated a gigantic ball of what looked and smelt like grape jelly. She remembered being covered in the gunk, she even remembered the stupid peanut butter and jelly jokes Peter kept making, but she couldn’t remember the man. No matter how hard she tried, it felt like trying to catch smoke in between her fingers.

            Sam had filled her in a while ago, his name was James Barnes, also known as Bucky, former side-kick to Captain America, turned Russian sleeper agent (who happened to train her), turned Captain America, turned super-secret spy under the name Winter Soldier. Sam also mentioned that they had been lovers, and that Leo had erased all memories of him from her mind out of revenge against James.

            The Winter Soldier had disappeared shortly after the Leo fiasco was over, and Natasha had regained all her memories except for him. The doctors had said that they didn’t know if she would ever regain the memories of him, but not to get too hopeful.

            Sometimes people would mention things like Paris, and Natasha could almost recall a memory, but it always felt just out of her reach like a word on the tip of her tongue. She had asked Dr. McCoy about it, and he had said that there was a possibility that what Leo had done was coming undone, but again not to get her hopes up.

            She wanted her memories back, without them it felt like building a puzzle but one of the pieces had gone missing over the years. She hated not having all the pieces. There was a knock on her door, she stood up and put the photo back at the bottom of her drawer to be looked at later, and went to answer the door.

            Jess stood in a Captain Marvel t-shirt and sweatpants hands on her hips. Carol stood behind her holding a tub of popcorn, along with Jessica Drew, Ororo, and Wanda.

“Did you forget about movie night? Its cheesy rom-coms and cheese stuffed crust pizza! Don’t tell me you forgot.” Jess said, and Jessica Drew held several DVDs with pictures of couples holding each other up as evidence.

“No, no, I just got distracted, cleaning up.” Natasha lied, leaving her room and following the heard of girls into the living room. She could mope about James later.

“Good, cause Carol over here has a new beau that she’s been dying to talk about.”

            Carol playfully shoved Jess and flopped over the back of the couch.

“I’m not dying to talk about it; you’re dying to know who it is.” Carol said with a smirk as she grabbed a handful of popcorn, shoving it in her mouth to avoid answering who it was she was currently dating.

“Is it that plane guy? The cute one?” Jen Walters asked coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream covered in candy toppings. 

“Ohhh yeah, the philanthropist.” Jan says regrowing from her wasp size to sit next to Carol who offered her some popcorn.

            Natasha sat down on the other side of Carol and took a handful of the offered popcorn. All the other girls followed suit, the previews for other movies started playing in the background.

“Dish girl, you know I’m living vicariously through you, my sex life is dry.” Jess said putting her feet in Jessica Jones’s lap.

“Wait, what happened to cupid?” Jen asked, scooping an m&m into her mouth.

“Ah, he’s boned some red headed slut while we were dating, and last I heard he was boinking the girl version of himself.” Jess said, throwing her hands up in the air in anguish and annoyance.

“He’s not sleeping with Kate, actually she recently left for LA, took his dog too.” Natasha said, matter-of-factly. Actually it was a big deal for Clint who had called her to come over, and then he cried on her shoulder until his brother had shown up out of the blue. Which reminded Natasha to keep an eye on that situation, Clint never made the best decisions when Barney was involved.

“Not the dog.” Jan said shaking her head.

“He deserves it, the dick.” Jess huffed.

            Carol ruffled Jess’s hair, “You’ll be over it soon enough, but since I want to be the first to tell you guys and not some horrible rag-mag, I’m currently in a relationship with none other than War Machine.” Carol announced, which was met with a series of excited and jealous outbursts.

“How did you too get together?” Jan asked, as she shook a bottle of pink nail polish to paint Jen’s nails which were situated in her lap.

“I was with Tony getting lunch and James shows up to get Tony to fix some things on War Machine, and then we start talking about the air force, and next thing you know we are going on a date.” Carol finishes with a laugh.

            Natasha smiles at Carol and focuses on the movie as the talking dies down as do the lights. Rhodey is a good man, good for Carol, Natasha decides. The movie is about a couple who one person can’t remember the other, which is way too familiar for Natasha’s tastes, so she lets her mind wonder. Lavender light fills the space behind her eyelids, but is soon replaced by a memory.

            A rainy day, her and a person walking, she has an umbrella, she loves the rain, he calls her a girl. There is love in his voice. They kiss, she loves him and he loves her. He looks at him, handsome, and she runs her thin fingers through his hair as they kiss.

“James,” she breaths, and in that moment a flood of memories bombard her head. The stasis tubes, carrying Captain America’s shield to safety, lying in bed together, him holding her while she cries.

            Natasha pulls her legs to her chest and buries her head in her arms and lets out a broken sob, she is vaguely aware of her friends around her trying to figure out what’s wrong, but she doesn’t care. All she cares about is the rush of memories, trying to savor every one, trying to taste James’s lips on hers, trying to feel his arms wrapped around her waist as they comfort one another after a battle.

“Natasha please look at me.” Dr. McCoy says, and Natasha looks up.

“I remember.”

“What do you remember?” Dr. McCoy asks.

“James.”

            James Barnes hated hospitals, especially when the ones lying in the beds were his best friend from forever ago and his former lover who last he heard, had no memories of him. Of course having Tony Stark stalking up and down the hallway wasn’t helping either.

“Stark, either sit down, or I’ll make you sit down.” Tony just glared and continued to pace. Bucky was seriously considering throwing Stark off the edge of the helicarrier, but he so didn’t want to deal with Steve’s kicked puppy look of him still not getting along with Stark, so he dropped it and stared at his hands.

            He had gotten a call from a very freaked out Sam Wilson saying that Steve was in the hospital and to get his one-armed ass up to the helicarrier. Then while he was on his way to meet up with Sam for a ride he got a call from Clint saying that Nat was on her way to medical on the helicarrier and that he should really be there. Stark was the only person he could find after he and Sam had landed, and Stark told him everything he knew about Steve, including the boy now known as Ian who was allegedly Steve’s son. Stark knew nothing about Tasha, and Clint was nowhere to be seen and Sam had run off to find Clint.

            A door opened on the other side of the hallway and a graying doctor walked out of the room that contained Sharon Carter and a teenaged girl, Bucky had no clue who the girl was, and no one had let him talk to Sharon yet. The doctor walked over to Bucky and Tony, and gestured them to follow.

            The pair followed the doctor into the room which contained Sharon, Maria, the random girl, and a nurse who was cleaning blood off the girl’s face while Sharon stood next to her with a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Okay, Carter. Tell Stark and Barnes here what happened.” Maria said, crossing her arms over her chest.

            Sharon sighed and began, “I can’t tell you everything because I’ve yet to hear Steve’s side of the story due to him still being in surgery, as you both know. Also, Maria are you recording this so I don’t have to tell it again?” Maria nodded in the affirmative.

“Steve and I were down in the subway dealing with a problem, when Steve disappeared through a tunnel. I called S.H.I.E.L.D. before going in myself. By the time I got there, Steve looked as if he had aged several years and was growing a beard, there was a woman who looked like me standing behind him and Jet here,” she said motioning to Jet who nodded but didn’t speak. “In front of him. The woman who looked like me pulled out a gun and was pointing it at Jet, ready to shoot.” Jet shivered involuntarily and Sharon momentarily tightened her grip in comfort.

“I charged and she missed; only skimming Jet’s cheek. After I had knocked her down, Steve, who thought that the clone was actually me, attempted to stop me, but he was in no condition to fight and I was easily able to stop him before he realized that there were two of us.”

            Sharon took a deep breath, and then drank the cup of water on the table next to her. She offered another cup to Jet who took it gratefully.

“Steve said something along the lines of, ‘you didn’t kill Ian,’ then Jet jumped up and helped me take down the clone, who we think was created by Zola to kill Jet and Ian if they went against him. The background needs to be explained by Jet.”

            Jet looked around at the people in the room, her expression calm but her eyes terrified. Sharon gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. Jet looked up at Sharon who nodded and gave a small smile; Jet looked forward to the wall in front of her then closed her eyes in remembering.

“Ten years ago, my father, Armin Zola, brought Captain America into our dimension. Dimension Z he called it. I was six when Captain America kidnapped my brother, whom was a baby at the time, of course now I wish the Captain would have taken me too, but at the time I believed him to be evil as my father had indoctrined me to believe.”

Bucky scoffed, “How is that possible, it has only been a couple of hours, I had dinner with Steve last week.”

“Different dimensions have different rates of time passage,” Tony said thoughtfully, and Jet continued,

“Ten years later and my father began to slaughter the phrox, a race of simple creatures, Ian and the captain showed up, Father took Ian hostage and tried to brainwash him, I saw what that my father was not a good man and fought back. The clone of Sharon, shot my brother Ian, and was going to kill me as well, but Sharon stopped it and saved me. I owe her my gratitude, and my life.” Jet finished and bowed her head. Everyone else looked around stunned.

“If clone Sharon killed Ian, then who is the kid who popped into my lab this morning?” Tony asked.

“I think it is Ian.” Jet said, Sharon continued for her,

“We think that Ian somehow teleported into our dimension and into your lab, but we can’t know for sure until he wakes up, but the doctor said that he will be making a full recovery and will be up soon.” Maria nods in agreement.

“As soon as he or Steve wakes up we will be doing a full investigation, but we do not think the boy is harmful.” Maria says, and then looks at Bucky.

“The reason you are here, Barnes, is because at the same moment that Ian popped up in Stark’s lab, Romanoff’s memories were restored.” James dropped the cup he was holding and marched over to where Maria was standing and grabbed her arm.

“That’s impossible; the doctor said that what Leo did could not be reversed.”

            Maria shoved James’s hand off of her arm. “Well it happened, and we think it has something to do with the kid. We have Richards coming in to research into the dimension popping, so Stark I’ll need your full cooperation.” Tony nodded his head.  

“When can I see her?” James asked backing away from Maria.

“As soon as you would like. She has been asking for you.” Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“And you had me sitting in here listening to story time?!” Maria laughed,

“You needed to be debriefed; you will be joining a task force to figure out what the hell is going on around here. Stark you too, along with Rogers when he wakes up, Carter and Jet I want you two to work together, since you’ve obviously bonded. We will meet up at 1600 tomorrow, along with the rest of the task force.” Maria finished.

            Once Maria closed her mouth, Bucky turned around on his heels and stalked out of the room, pushing a nurse out of his way. Once he was out in the hall he raced towards Natasha’s room. He got to the door and halted momentarily before opening it. If they were wrong and she didn’t really remember him, he was pretty sure he would break, but on the other end if she did, they could have a happy ending together. With a deep breath he pushed the door open.

            Investigating a subway station was not the night that Carol had in mind. No her night involved more movies, and then cuddling with a certain armor wearing knight. Then Natasha had a freak-out, Tony had gotten a visitor in his lab that claimed to be Captain America’s son, and Steve was in surgery after allegedly spending 10 years in another dimension, which Tony had said was completely possible. And of course it was weird to see a teenager following Sharon around like a lost puppy who had finally found someone who would feed it. The only good thing was that War Machine was helping with the investigating. However, the constant suggestive comments from Jess sort of nulled that fact.

            The girls’ movie night had turned into a go check out the subway station after Natasha had been taken up to the helicarrier, after she had said she remembered Bucky. Carol was pretty sure that was a good thing, because there was a spark of life missing from Natasha’s eyes ever since she had lost all her memories of Bucky Barnes.

            No one was having any luck finding any clues; the portal had closed in upon itself as soon as Sharon, Jet and Steve had gone through. Reed couldn’t find anything unusual either, except his radar showed that there was a worm-hole opened to another dimension in this location that was there for around 10 minutes in this dimension, or about 10 years in the other.

 Carol looked down and spotted something strange, purple shards of what looked like plastic.

“Reed, I think I found something.” Reed stretched his head to where Carol was standing (it still freaked her out and she could absorb energy blasts) and examined the shards. The rest of him catching up.

“Hmmm, these look like the shards that Tony had in his lab.” Reed said and touched the com in his ear to call an agent over.

“Collect these, and send them to my lab.” Reed said and then walked away back to his car.

            War Machine walked up behind Carol. He rested a metal hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into the touch before turning around to face him.

“So, I’m thinking we should probably go check up on Tony and Steve?” Rhodey said as he offered his hand, Carol nodded her head and took his offered hand. She held on as he flew them to the helicarrier. Even though she didn’t need his help to fly, it felt nice to be close to him. Maybe they weren’t snuggling in the way she’d originally planned, but she’d take this over nothing.

            The doctors had let Tony go to Steve’s room to sit and wait until he woke up. Tony knew that he Steve would have wanted him to go sit with the kid instead of with him wouldn’t want his son to wake up alone in a strange world, but at the moment Tony didn’t care. He had almost lost Steve and he hadn’t even known it. Ten years was a long time, even if it had only been ten minutes for Tony. Would Steve even still want to be friends with him, a lot could change in ten years, especially since Steve had a kid now, and Tony Stark was not exactly kid friendly.

            Tony was pretty sure that with a kid in the mix his friendship with Steve was over, not to mention the fact that Tony had been harboring feelings for Steve for a while now. Tony had absent mindedly picked up Steve’s hand and placed it between his own. Tony knew logically that Steve wouldn’t return the feelings, hell he was te0% sure that Steve was straight. Tony on the other hand was bi or pansexual really. He’d had multiple lovers of all different genders and even an alien or two thrown in the mix. Tony always tried to be upfront about his romantic interests, even bringing them over every once and a while to meet the gang, and Steve never seemed to have a problem with anyone, but Tony knew that Steve wasn’t interested in him.

            The door to the room swung open and Maria Hill stalked in. Tony’s hands shot back to his sides, but he was pretty sure Maria saw, if her raised eyebrow was any inclination.

“Stark, our team found shards similar to the ones you came across while battling M.O.D.O.K. do you know why?” Tony squinted his eyes in thought.

“You think M.O.D.O.K. is somehow involved in all of this?” Maria glared down at him then shrugged her shoulders,

“I’m leaving that to you to figure out, but until Rogers here wakes up we are at an impasse. Also, we are bringing the kid in here, so he doesn’t have a freak out when he wakes up alone.” Tony nodded in agreement.

            Maria left the room. Tony sank back into his chair and played with a fray in his t-shirt until the door opened again, but instead of Hill, a hospital bed with a sleeping twelve year old was pushed in. Once the doctors had hooked Ian up to the various machines in the new room they checked Steve’s vitals, and left the room leaving Tony by himself with the two unconscious forms.

            Steve had a kid. Well Steve adopted a kid, but still. If it was Steve as a parent for ten years, then the boy’s original parentage wouldn’t matter. Tony had always assumed Steve would have a kid one day, of course he also assumed that Steve wouldn’t have adopted the kid from his worst enemy and raised him for ten years in another dimension where only ten minutes had passed on the other. But this was the life that they lead, things rarely went as planned. 

Tony vaguely wondered if Steve would give up being Captain America again, give the shield back to Bucky, and raise the kid out of the hero light. Tony figured that even if Steve left he couldn’t stay gone for long, being a hero was in his blood, literally. He also wondered if having a kid meant he and Sharon were no longer going to keep up their on-again-off-again romance up. That would mean Steve would need a place to live with his kid, Avengers tower would be open for them and Tony would make sure Steve knew that.

Guiltily Tony hoped that Sharon and Steve would break up for good, but even if they did Tony had no chance of ever being with Steve in anyway except for a friend, and Tony had accepted that a long time ago.

Tony looked over at the sleeping kid, he looked much better without blood everywhere. He had a bandage on his neck from where the doctors had patched him up. Even though they weren’t blood related, the kid kind of looked like Steve. Same facial structure, different hair and eye color though.

Tony stood up and walked over the charts on the edge of Ian’s bed. He picked them up and skimmed through them. The kid had traces of the super soldier serum, so it was obvious that Zola had genetically altered the kid. So in a sense, Ian was blood related to Steve. Tony was going to treat the kid like he was biologically Steve’s son, and he would make damn well sure everyone else did too. If anyone teased Ian for being biologically Zola’s then they were going to have a word with Uncle Tony’s repulsor beams, and most likely a vibranium shield.

Tony continued to flip through the chart. Evidence of mind control, recent. Zola. That matches up with the story Jet told. Jet. What was going to happen to Jet? The way Sharon looked, she was going to adopt her and train her to be a mini-shield agent. Wouldn’t that be perfect, thought Tony bitterly, if the four of them became a little family. No. Tony had to stop thinking like that, he should be happy that Steve was going to get a happy ending. He damn well deserved it. Tony sighed and closed the file, replacing it in its holder then went back to his seat by Steve.

He picked up his phone to text Rhodey to find out if he had made any head way in the investigation.

**You find anything?**

Tony put his phone in his lap to wait for a reply from Rhodey and went back to holding on to Steve’s hand, hoping the touch would wake him from his medically induced coma that he was supposed to wake from soon. Tony wasn’t expecting an immediate answer and was slightly surprised when he got one.

_Besides a missed date? Yeah, I’ll tell you about it in a bit._

**What? In person or call?**

“In person.” Rhodey said as he opened the door and walked in followed by Carol still in her Captain Marvel costume, Tony stood up and hugged both of them in greeting.

“How’s our boy?” Carol asked pushing a stray blond lock out of Steve’s face.

“His charts show that he’s going to be fine and should be waking up soon.” Tony says.

“And how are you?” Rhodey asks placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“I’ve been better, but this isn’t about me. Have you two been debriefed about the kid, Ian, yet?” Tony asks momentarily leaning into the comforting touch of his best friend before pulling away and walking to the opposite side of the room where Ian lay.

“Yeah, we found shards similar to the ones you were bitching about in your lab earlier.” Rhodey says and puts one of his arms around Carol’s middle.

“Maria already told me about that, I’ll look into them once Steve’s up and good to go. Have you heard any news on Natasha?”

            Carol nods, “We stopped by her room on our way over here, she has all her memories of Bucky again and they were getting ready to check out and head back to the tower. I’m pretty sure that means Bucky is moving back in.”

“They are back together already?” Tony asked.

“They seemed pretty lovey-dovey to me, all over each other just touching each other. It was weird” Rhodey said, resting his chin on Carol’s shoulder.

“That’s rich coming from you, Mr. I’m Glued To Carol,” Tony said laughing, as he checked Ian’s head for a fever, even though machines were hooked up to the kid, there was something that made Tony do it himself with his hand. What he didn’t expect was for the kid to stir underneath his hand. And he certainly didn’t expect the kid to open eyes.

“Wha…Whe…Ehh.” Ian mumbled, attempting to sit up but unable to due to the wires and the haze from the pain killers he was on.

            Tony gently pushed him back down and ran his fingers through the kid’s hair trying to comfort him. It seemed to be working because the quiet and pained moans had stopped and instead the boy was focusing on Tony’s face, a small smile on his face.

“Iron Man?” Tony smiled

“Yeah, hey. Tony Stark here, also known as Iron Man, I guess your Dad told you about me, huh?” Ian nodded, then his eyes got wide and he tried to get up again panicked this time.

“Hey, hey, calm down. You’re safe here, and look,” Tony gently pushed Ian back down and motioned to where Steve was sleeping, “Your dad is fine too, he’s just sleeping. Don’t worry I’ll make sure nothing happens to you or him.” Ian nodded, and then smiled widely.

“This is really Earth?” Tony smiled down softly at him.

“Yeah, welcome. I promise I’ll show you around like I did your Dad.” Ian’s grin grew wider he took a look around and wrinkled his nose.

“This isn’t what I expected.” He said with a sigh.

“That’s cause this is a hospital room, I promise it’s better out in the real world.” Tony said ruffling his hair, “Now, I’m going to go get a doctor so they can check you out to make sure you are healthy and all that. Did Steve ever tell you what a doctor is?”

“Like a medicine man, I know lots about Earth from stories, and Dad would draw pictures for me. It’s strange matching things up though.” Tony chuckled at that, and Ian kept looking around the room trying to take in all the newness.

“Okay, well I’ll be right back. You stay in the bed.” Tony looked up and saw Rhodey and Carol watching with bemused expressions.

“Right, those two are Carol Danvers and James Rhodes, but you can call him Rhodey. I do.” Ian’s eyes brightened at hearing the names he was obviously familiar with.

“Captain Marvel and War Machine! I’ve heard so many stories about you guys! I didn’t think I’d actually ever get to meet you!” Ian said excitedly, Carol and Rhodey laughed and came closer to Ian’s bedside to tell a story about when they were watching baseball with Steve as Tony slipped out of the room to notify a doctor.

            James opened the door only to find nurses taking out various IVs and pulling off different monitoring pads; Natasha looked up with sharp recognition in her eyes and smirked. James let go of the breath he had been holding and crossed the room in two strides, he gently picked up Natasha’s hand and kissed the heel of it. Natasha let out a pleased sigh.

“I’ve missed you, James.” Natasha said using her fingers to caress his cheek. James leaned into the touch and looked at her eyes full of tears. The nurses looked between themselves and promptly exited the room.

“Do you… Do you...”

“I remember everything. I’m sorry I was gone for so long.” A tear rolled down James’s cheek and Natasha pushed it away with her thumb. She pulled his face closer to hers and gently kissed his lips. The kiss was sweet and chaste, but it got the point across. Natasha pulled James closer to where he had to put his hand on either side of her legs to support himself and the kiss became somewhat less sweet and more dirty and passionate.

            Natasha licked James’s bottom lip asking for permission to be let in, which he willingly obliged and he pushed his own tongue into Natasha’s mouth, running across her teeth. Natasha moved her hand from James’s face to his hair where she grabbed a fistful. The kiss was fire but they both needed air. Natasha pulled James into the bed with her and curled up into his arms.

“You need to cut your hair, it’s getting too long.” Natasha said resting her head on his chest.

“Haven’t had a reason to,” James sighed deeply, “Are we just going to start up again? Move on, be together again?” Natasha turned to look him in the eyes.

“I love you, and if you want to be with me, then I want to be with you.” She said simply, which was enough of an answer for James because he went in for a kiss, this time longer and he ran his fingers through her long red hair. He knew they would have to sit down and have a serious talk later, but right now he just wanted to feel her against him.

            Someone cleared their thought, the pair broke off abruptly.

“So, I’m guessing you two are good then?” Rhodey asked, his hand was on Carol’s shoulder and she wore a smirk.

“We are.” Natasha said and shared a look with Carol then they both smiled. Carol pulled Rhodey out of the room murmuring something about, ‘letting the lovers have their moment’ and James laughed and pulled Natasha closer who went willingly.

“Can we pick up where we left off? I can you move into the tower with me, or we can get an apartment somewhere. I know it’s been a while for you, but I know I feel the same way I did about you. Having my memories back is like regaining a limb I thought was gone, and if you stay with me it will be like I could use the limb again.” Natasha said serious now.

“I’ve been lost without you, I lost the one thing that could keep me out of the darkness, but now I have you back, and I never plan to lose you again.” James said then nuzzled his face into Natasha’s hair.

“Good.” Natasha said and pulled James’s face down to continue to kiss. She pulled off the last of the monitors and pushed James away.

“I haven’t had sex since you by the way.” She said with a seductive smile, James grinned knowingly and stood up pulling Natasha up and into his arms for another kiss. Natasha laughed and stretched out her body before grabbing the clothes she had been wearing earlier. She went ahead and changed in front of James’s appreciative stares before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

            Jet watched Sharon preform the sparing moves before copying her. Sharon nodded in approval when Jet had completed the move correctly. Sharon did another and Jet followed suit.

            After they had helped with the investigating of the subway station, Sharon had told jet that she wanted to work on her sparing. She told Jet she saw potential when she helped take down the Sharon clone, and Jet felt more than happy to prove herself to the strong female figure who had seemingly taken Jet under her wing. Jet was tired of being treated like a princess; she wanted to learn to fight, to protect herself, to get revenge for the horrible act her father had tried to commit. When he died he had said he would upload himself somewhere else, and Jet wanted to be ready to take him down. He would never hurt her or Ian again.

“You are doing good, if you keep this up, they might let you become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent,” Sharon said grabbing a towel and wiping her forehead off before throwing another one to Jet who gracefully caught it.

“I want to be ready for when Zola resurfaces. I want to take him down.” Jet says and takes the water bottle that Sharon offered her. She surreptitiously watched Sharon work the bottle then followed suit. 

“Good, I’ll continue to train you if you would like. That would also include training you for the real world too. You got a taste of it today but there is so much more you’ll have to get the hang of, but you’re a fast learner I can tell. Plus you have super soldier serum running in your veins. That means a lot around here.” Sharon says patting Jet on the back before motioning her to follow her out of the gym. Jet follows closely, still weary of her new surroundings.

“I would like you to train me.” Jet says as she gets into an elevator with Sharon. Jet likes elevators, Jet likes a lot of things on Earth, and it wasn’t the horrible place that Zola had made it out to be. Jet decided she would do just fine here, especially since she had Sharon as a trainer.

“You’re going to be staying on the helicarrier for a while, but don’t worry there will always be things to do. School first though, you need to get to a 16 year olds level” Sharon explained, Jet was going to love being an agent, she already loved sparing and had found that she was preferring the company of the various agents she had, had the opportunity to meet.

“Will Ian be staying on the helicarrier as well?” Jet questioned, Sharon shook her head,

“Only until Steve is ready to leave medical, then he’ll probably go live at Avenger’s tower, the one I pointed out earlier today.” Jet nodded in understanding.

“I was hoping for a chance to get to know him.” Jet said sounding sad, Sharon touched her shoulder,

“Don’t worry there will be plenty of outings, I will make sure of it. I’m sure Steve will want you and Ian to get to know each other. But he will be living with Steve as his son, but you get to be on the fast track to becoming a top ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.” Sharon said with a wink and Jet smirked in return. Yes, Jet was going to make a great agent one day, but Sharon had to remember she was only 16 _and_ in a strange new world.

            The elevator doors binged opened and Sharon exited, Jet followed. They were on the medical wing. This was actually one of her favorite parts of the helicarrier; she liked watching the medicine people work. Sharon said that she could get schooling to learn some of their techniques, which Jet thought was very forward thinking in case of an emergency. Secretly Sharon was pretty sure Jet was going to end up as a S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor, but she didn’t say anything. Sharon would make sure Jet got any schooling she needed. She already seemed pretty smart, and Sharon theorized that it wouldn’t take more than a couple of years to get Jet up to her age level; Jet could probably even go to college at the proper time. If that was what she chose to do.

            Sharon walked up to one of the doctors wandering around and spoke in hushed quick tones. Jet ignored them and instead watched a nurse bandage up a wounded agent. She had decided that she liked the medical personal the most out of everyone on the helicarrier, well everyone besides Sharon. She would have to ask Sharon to let her apprentice with the medical people.

            Sharon walked over to where Jet was standing and placed a hand on her elbow to get her attention.

“Ian is awake, and he would like to see you.”

            Tony walked out of the room and immediately saw Bucky and Natasha walking out of their room. Bucky made eye contact with a warning glare, his arm wrapped around Natasha’s shoulders. Natasha looked up and saw Tony and smiled at him. Tony returned the smile.

“How are Steve and his son?” Natasha asked, pulling Bucky over to where Tony was standing. Bucky glared the entire way; apparently Tony was interrupting getting laid time.

“Ian woke up, Steve should be getting up soon.” At that Bucky straightened and stopped glaring at Tony apparently Ian was worth blue balls. “I was on my way to tell a doctor, but you guys can go in there, I’m sure he’s dying to meet his Aunt Tasha and Uncle Bucky.” Tony said with a knowing smirk before turning and walking towards where the doctors tended to corral.

            Walking down the white corridor, Tony had time to contemplate things, like the fact that he had been back on Earth for a total of 48 hours and he was already dealing with alternate dimensions. Some things never change. Tony found the doctor that he had seen checking Steve out earlier and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around.

“Ian Rogers is awake.” He said, the doctor nodded and a nurse got up and they trio all walked back to the now crowded little room. In the few minutes that Tony had been gone Sam and Jessica Drew had shown up and were too standing around Ian’s bed as they took turns telling him stories. His little smile had yet to wear off.

“IRON MAN!” Ian shouted, excited at seeing Tony again, Tony smiled crossing the room to ruffle the kid’s hair. Ian leaned into the touch and smiled widely up at Tony.

“Uncle Sam was just telling me about Redwing, who is so great!” Sam winked at Tony who laughed. Someone cleared their thought from outside of the crowd of people around Ian.

“Only two visitors at a time. But seeing as superheroes don’t have to play by my rules, someone needs to move to let me through,” the doctor said without any real heat. Tony always liked when he got this doctor, he wasn’t incompetent and he wasn’t star-struck either which was always a plus.

            The group made room for the doctor, all crowding on the opposite side of the bed, everyone except for Tony who stayed by Ian’s head. The doctor went to check Ian’s lymph nodes when Ian slapped his hands away. The doctor just sighed and looked at Tony for assistance. Apparently Tony was going to get help the doctor duty.

“Ian, it’s okay he’s not going to hurt you. Doctor, remember?” Ian didn’t look convinced and he glared daggers at the doctor who just looked annoyed,

“Okay, Ian I promise he won’t hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.” That got Ian’s attention and he nodded his head and allowed the doctor to check him over but he watched cautiously varying between fear and mistrust. The doctor stood up, looked at Tony then finally said, “Everything looks fine, he’s free to go whenever you feel like discharging him.” Tony looked confused.

“Wait, me? Why me?”

“Yeah, why him?” Bucky asked, annoyed at the fact that Tony was apparently in charge of Ian’s well-being.

“You brought him in, you get to deal with him. I’ll send a nurse in to take out the IV.” The doctor said before turning and leaving the room. Ian huffed.

“I can take care of myself.” He said as he crossed his arms over his chest being careful with the IV, which War Machine had explained was very important and not to be messed with. Everyone laughed.

“It’s Steve’s son alright.” Spider-Woman said patting Ian’s leg.

“We know you can, but on Earth, as you’ll learn, kids don’t have to take care of themselves. Adults do it for them.” Carol said gently. Ian didn’t look pleased.

            A nurse walked in and didn’t even attempt to take the IV out, he just looked at Tony already having been warned that Ian wouldn’t do anything without reassurance. Tony rolled his eyes, but rested is hand on Ian’s tiny shoulder, the kid needed to eat more that was obvious. Tony would take him to the burger joint that he and Steve frequented.

“Okay, Ian. This nurse here is the doctor’s assistant. He’s going to take out the needle from your arm, it’s going to sting a little, but it’ll be over quick.” Ian nodded and held his arm with the IV out to the nurse who went to work taking out the IV, Ian hissed as the needle pulled out of his vein but other than that had no problem as the rest of the equipment was removed.  The nurse finished taking out equipment and turned and left after quickly checking on Steve’s vitals.

            Ian looked over at Steve’s sleeping form and frowned deeply.

“When is Dad going to wake up?” Bucky decided to speak up on this question,

“Soon, don’t worry. He’s a fighter. He’s not going to leave you to Stark.” Tony sent him a glare, but he agreed. There was no way in hell Steve would ever allow Ian to stay with Tony unsupervised. For all that Steve trusted Tony with his own life, he wouldn’t in a million years trust him with his only son’s. Ian seemed to accept that answer.

“My sister is here, yes? I want to see her, if that’s alright?” Ian asked uncertain of what he was allowed to do and not to do.

“Of course it is. I’ll go let the doctor know. Then we are going to go do some mission work.” Bucky said pulling on Natasha’s hand who went willingly.

“We should probably get going too, but don’t worry we’ll be seeing plenty of you.” Carol said leaning down and kissing Ian on his forehead, Ian giggled. Rhodey waved by. Jess stood up and sighed.

“I guess this is family time now. See you later kiddo!” Jess said copying Carol’s actions before grabbing Sam by the arm, “Come-on bird brain, everyone else gets a man. You get to pretend to be mine.” Sam laughed.

“My pleasure.” Sam said following Jess out, leaving Tony and Ian alone with Steve.

            Tony pulled up one of the plastic chairs and sat down next to Ian, who had pulled his knees up to his chest and was watching Steve sleep. Tony turned and watched too. It was always strange to see Steve lying in a hospital bed, it reminded him too much of the pictures he had seen of Steve’s dead form during the SHRA mess. Tony still hated himself for that, but he would make it right by taking care of Ian in any way he could, even if it just meant throwing money at him. Tony could do that, he was good at fixing things with money.

            The door to the hospital room opened softly, but not too softly that it wasn’t heard. Ian’s head jerked up and he met eyes with Jet. Who just stood in the doorway unsure of what to do next. Sharon stood behind her, and gently prodded her into the room. Once Jet was walking, she didn’t stop until she was by Ian’s bedside.

“Hello.” She said.

“Hello.” Ian returned. Tony stood up from the plastic chair and motioned for Jet to sit in it. After she sat down, he backed away with his hands up.

“I’m just going to be over here.” Tony said and sat in his seat next to Steve. Sharon was on the other side and glared at Tony who glared right back. Apparently they were playing, ‘who gets to sit by Steve’s hospital bed’ well Tony was not going to lose this round, that was unless Ian needed him, then he’d be up in a shot.

            Ian stared at Jet and she stared back. They looked very similar; both had brown eyes and brown hair. Even their skin was a similar tone, though Ian was slightly darker from being out in the sun all day. Neither of them spoke, but just looked at each other. Jet had spent years wondering what it would have been like if Captain America hadn’t stolen Ian away from her, but more recently she wondered how she would have turned out if Captain America had taken her too. She wondered if she would have been happy living a hard life, instead of the pampered one she had lived. That was going to change, she was going to work hard. She was going to be worthy.

“I’m going to be worthy of being your sister one day.” Jet said, looking down at her feet as if she wasn’t even permitted to look Ian in the eyes.

“Uncle Bucky said you saved my dad. I think that makes you worthy.” Ian said smiling. He was so happy when Bucky had explained that she was no longer on team Zola, and had actually helped to fight off the Sharon clone. He was going to get a family; he was getting everything he had ever dreamed of. Everything that he had always secretly thought wasn’t possible and was just his father trying to make him feel better.

            Jet looked up and met Ian’s eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Are you going to come live with me and my dad?” Jet shook her head no.

“I’m going to live here on the helicarrier and train to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Actually, Agent Carter already said that she would train me, if I wanted her to, which I do.”

“But you’ll visit right, I really want to get to know you.” Ian said, turning on his ‘puppy dog eyes’ as his father had always said, though he had never seen a live dog, just ones painted by his father. Jet smiled, happy to be accepted.

“Yes, when it is permitted. I have a lot to learn about Earth customs and cultures. You have an advantage because Captain America raised you and taught you many things.” Ian nodded in agreement.

“Uncle Tony is going to teach me like he taught my dad, he can help you too! Right, Uncle Tony?” Tony looked up from the phone he had pulled out, he hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation, but figured it couldn’t have been too important.

“Uh, yeah. Right.” Ian smiled over at him and went on to chit-chat with Jet about their varying childhoods. Tony looked back down at his phone where he was currently working on an alert system for any weird purple shard related incidents. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he heard a low groan. He and Sharon both shot up out of their chairs.

            They both went to put their hands on his forehead but Sharon got there first, and Tony dropped his hands limply at his side. Steve blinked his eyes open and tried to move.

“Ia…Ian?” Steve slurred, not fully awake yet. Sharon shushed him and rubbed his arm gently. Ian had gotten out of his bed with the help of Jet and was currently on his way over to where his father lay.

“I thought I saw Ian, my son.” Steve coughed and a small hand took his, he looked up to find Ian staring back at him.

“Hi, Dad. Miss me?” Ian asked, voice quivering. Steve shot up and threw his arms around Ian pulling him up onto the bed where he sobbed into Ian’s hair, Ian in turn was holding on tightly and had begun to cry as well. Sharon had moved away and was standing with Jet and Tony stood by himself watching the joyful reunion feeling awkward and out of place.

“I thought I hallucinated seeing you in the elevator. Thank God I didn’t, oh my boy my baby boy.” Steve cried while rocking Ian back and forth. They pair stayed like that for several minutes before Steve reluctantly let Ian loose to get a look at him. He ran his fingers gently over the bandage from the gunshot wound.

“I saw you get shot by the clone and fall off the bridge. What happened?” Steve asked pulling Ian to sit in his lap. Tony noticed just how small Ian was, much too small for a normal twelve year old.

“I remember breaking out of Zola’s mind control,” Ian sheepishly looked up at Tony with shame covering his face.

“Not your fault, kid. Happens to the best of us.” Tony said, and Ian gave him a small thankful smile.

“Then I remember looking up and a woman who looked like Sharon shot me. I fell off the edge and I remember thinking as I fell, _I’m never going to get to meet Iron Man,_ I hit the water then I opened my eyes and Tony was standing in front of me, and he said he would get me to help.” Steve looked up at Tony, eyes full of gratefulness.

“You saved him.” Steve stated, “Thank you, Tony.”

“Yeah anytime.” Tony said casting his eyes downward. Then an idea struck him, “Wait, Ian. What color was the water?”

“Purple.” Ian said, cocking his head to the side. Tony nodded.

“That’s what I thought.” It was now Steve’s turn to be confused.

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“Possibly everything. We’ll fill you in during the meeting at 1600 hours today, by the way. Welcome back, Cap. I’m officially signing the rights of you kid back to you.” Steve cocked an eyebrow up.

“And now I’m just going to go get a doctor.” Tony said slipping out of the door, but before he was fully gone Steve said,

“Come back after, please.” Tony nodded then left the room.

            By the time Tony had gotten back to the room, he had already called all the various Avengers that would get the word out that Steve was awake. Well, he had called Rhodey who was with Carol. Bucky didn’t answer, but he called and told Jess and Clint, so the whole tower knew by now. If the two biggest gossip queens knew then so did everyone else. Tony walked back in to the doctor giving Steve a bill of clean health and that he could sign himself out whenever he wanted. Steve smiled warmly at Tony when he walked back in. Tony returned one.

“Tony, would you mind taking Jet and Ian for some food from the cafeteria. Sharon and I need to speak in private.” Steve didn’t look happy and neither did Sharon.

“Yeah, uh, come on kids. I’m pretty sure they have ice cream today. I bet neither of you have had ice cream, you’ll love it.” Tony said as the two kids followed him out. Jet gave him an uncertain look but Ian just looked joyous.

“I’ve heard so much about ice cream!” Ian squealed with delight.

“No ice cream before regular food!” Steve shouted at their retreating forms.

            The three walked down the hall to the mess hall. The two kids were mesmerized by everything they saw, all so new and foreign. Tony sighed and grabbed three trays when they got to the food line. He handed a tray to both kids.

“Okay, get whatever food you want. Lots of stuff to try. If it looks good go for it. But don’t eat too much, your bodies aren’t used to this food yet. We should probably have Alka-Seltzer on hand for later.” Tony said pulling out his phone to text Jarvis to get some for the guests, well Ian anyway. The helicarrier would have whatever Jet needed.

“What is Alka-Seltzer” Ian asked, mispronouncing seltzer.

“It will help with stomach problems from the food you guys aren’t used to yet.” Ian nodded.

            The kids were amazed by the line of food that they could pick from. Tony on the other hand was not amused. He was rather annoyed that the kid’s first taste of Earth food was going to be at horrible eatery such as this, though it was better than say a Luby’s, but still. Tony glanced at Ian’s tray, it was filled with mac & cheese, burger patties and French fries, super starchy but the kid needed to gain weight. Jet on the other hand went for the salad bar. Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

“I like the colors.”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Tony said, grabbing a slice of pizza. He looked around the cafeteria, which was conveniently empty and motioned for the kids to go sit with him at a table.  

            The trio ate and Ian kept asking for Tony to tell him stories, and would occasionally stop to explain something that one of the kids asked about. They finished the food, but there was no ice cream, so Tony promised to take Ian later, thought he knew that wasn’t a promise he should be making.

“Dad says after he and Sharon “talk” we are going to leave.” Ian says putting air quotes around talk. “He says he has to ask you if we could stay at the tower for a while, but I told him you wouldn’t care.”

“Right, I wouldn’t, but why the air quotes on talk?” Tony asked genuinely curious.

“He’s breaking up with her.” Tony stopped in his tracks, his heart sped up, wait, no. He had no chance Steve didn’t date guys, and even if he was bi, he would never in a million years want to be with Tony.

“They’ve been growing apart.” Jet filled in, then continued when Tony gave her a look “Sharon told me.”

“While we were in Z, he told me that he had realized he was in love with someone else, and that he couldn’t string Sharon along anymore. It wasn’t fair.” Ian said.

            The rest of the walk was in silence while Tony contemplated what Ian had told him. That would probably mean that Steve and Ian would be living in the tower until whoever Steve wanted to be with wanted them to move in together, and that wouldn’t take long because Steve is perfect and any woman would be lucky to have him. By the time they had gotten back to Steve’s room, Steve was already dressed in civvies.

“Good meal?” Steve asked.

“Yeah! I had a bunch of new foods, one called mac & cheese, Tony said that Jarvis makes it better. I can’t wait to try Jarvis’s food. Tony says he’s the best cook in the entire world. When are we going to the tower?” Ian said unable to contain his excitement, Steve smiled and put his arm around Ian’s shoulder.

“Tower, right. Tony I need to ask you a favor.”

“There will always be a room for you at the tower. No need to ask.”

“Thanks, it means a lot.” Steve said smiling and squeezed Tony’s arm. Tony smiled back.

“Jet, I’ll show you to your new room, and then we can go train some more.” Sharon said. Jet nodded and looked at Ian.

“Goodbye for now, Ian.” Ian hugged Jet and she cautiously put her arms around him returning the hug. When they released each other, Sharon and Jet left.

“Can we go home now?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, home.” Steve said smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wooo, chapter 1, there will be two more! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for updates and Ian convos!
> 
> marveltookmywallet.tumblr.com


End file.
